Mushroom World
.]] The Mushroom World was the name for the greater world beyond the relatively small Mushroom Kingdom, as depicted during the events of Super Mario Bros. 3. The Mushroom World was composed of seven kingdoms, each ruled by a Mushroom King. The seven kingdoms were: Grass Land, Desert Land , Water Land , Giant Land, Sky Land, Ice Land and Pipe Land. Dark Land, the home of the Koopa Kingdom, was the last land visited in the game and may also have been a part of the Mushroom World. However, the word "Mushroom World" is also the conjectural name used by Mario fans to describe the planet composed of most of the lands, kingdoms, and islands seen and mentioned throughout the Mario series, including the Mushroom Kingdom and all the lands depicted in Super Mario Bros. 3. This Mushroom World should not be confused with the Mushroom Kingdom which is just one kingdom in a greater world. Additionally, the Mushroom World should not be confused with the Marioverse. The Mushroom World is a specific place while the Marioverse encompasses everything related to Mario. For example, the land of Subcon is not part of the Mushroom World, as it is a world that exists in dreams. However, Subcon is part of the Marioverse. Additionally, the Mushroom World is orbited by two moons, both smaller than Earth's moon. The larger can be traversed in several "screens," and the smaller can be covered in a few seconds. Mario has visited both. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario was shot to the large moon to reach the X-Naut Fortress and the last Crystal Star. In Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Baby Mario were kicked to the small moon, where they had to fight Raphael the Raven. The smaller one is extremely dense for its size, having gravity similar to the planet's. In addition, both apparently have atmospheres similar to the Mushroom World's. Also, as depicted in Super Mario Galaxy, the planet is orbited by several hundred space rocks, and mini-planets. All of these are inhabitable, as Mario can survive, and you find many enemies on these that can also survive. Even plant life grows on some of them. Lumas also live in the outer space of Mushroom World, with their "Mother", Rosalina. Lands of the Mushroom World *New Donk City *Mushroom Kingdom *Grass Land *Desert Kingdom *Seaside Kingdom *Giant Land *Cloud Kingdom *Ice Land *Pipe Maze *Koopa Kingdom *Dinosaur Land *Beanbean Kingdom *Sarasaland *DK Isles *Mario Land *Isle Delfino, along with the surrounding islands *Jewelry Land *Waffle Kingdom *Rogueport *Kitchen Island *Vibe Island *Party World Lands Not in the Mushroom World *Subcon exists in the dreams of characters, not a physical world. *Smithy Factory is an alternate dimension. *The Shroob homeworld, a planet far away from the Mushroom World. *Earth is a distinct planet separate from the Mushroom World. *In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario travels to different planets across the galaxy. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario, Mario goes into outerspace. *Planet Plantaen es:Mundo Champiñón pt-br:Mundo dos Cogumelos de:Pilzwelt Category:Mario Category:Mario locations